Their worst mistake
by Dead-Luthien
Summary: Hagrid once said that the Malfoys were bad to the bone. Should we believe him taking in consideration that he likes dangerous animals? Follow them as they become what they are now.


1. Marked

A young handsome man entered the great Malfoy Manor. He was tall with long platinum blond hair caught into a ponytail. His face was long and pointy with a thin nose and big gray eyes. He looked a little tired but content. A small house-elf wearing a white pillow case with the Malfoy emblem welcomed the young man.

"Good day master." Said the small creature bowing. The man took of his dark green traveling cloak and gave it to the elf.

"Where's Cissy?"

"Mistress is in the library, master." The creature answered.

"Did she feel well today?"

"Mistress didn't feel well. Mistress had nausea."

"Did you call a healer as I instructed you?" The man asked frowning.

"Yes master, just as you ordered, master."

"And?" The man asked impatient.

"Mistress sent me to the kitchen, master. Forgive me master but I couldn't hear what the doctor said." The house elf let his bat like years low.

"Very well then, return to your duties."

The house elf bowed and disappeared. The young man went to his right, down a long corridor, and opened the first door.

"Lucius! You're back!" A young beautiful woman cried. She stood up from the black leather armchair putting down the book she was reading. The couple embraced and kissed each other. For what seemed to be the millionth time, Lucius stared at his beautiful wife. She was tall and thin with beautiful bright blue eyes, blond curly hair and full lips. She was the woman he had fallen in love for.

"What did the healer say? Is it something serious? Do you need to go to the Hospital or to the seaside or…" His wife delicately put her hand over his lips.

"My darling, you're ranting." She said smiling.

"I know, but please, tell me what it's wrong?" he said worried.

"There's nothing wrong my love. We'll be parents." She said putting the smile he had fallen in love for.

"You mean that…all those times you didn't feel well were because…" He could hardly speak afraid that he hadn't understood well. His wife nodded.

"That's wonderful!" he cried delighted lifting his wife and spinning her around. She started laughing."

"Lucius put me down." The man put her down concerned.

"What is it? You liked when I spun you around."

"I still like it but not now. My stomach is determined to throw out everything I eat and I don't want to give him any reasons for it."

"I'm sorry darling. I'm just so happy!" He helped her sit on the armchair and he sat on the next one.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" His wife asked gently.

"A girl!"

"A girl?" Narcissa asked curious.

"For a start." He added grinning. " I want a lot of children. But first of all I want a girl because girls are prettier and less independent than boys."

His wife looked at him lovingly and smiled. Only now did she notice that he looked slightly tired.

"Darling, you look tired. Maybe you should rest."

"No, no. I'm perfectly fine. I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?"

"Yes." He raised the sleeve from his left hand and showed her a tattoo of a skull with a snake exiting its mouth. " I joined him." He said proudly.

"Are you sure that this was a good idea?" She asked worried. Lucius looked at her confused.

"Of course! He will get rid of all those mud-bloods who don't deserve to be a part of our world!"

"I know, and that is wonderful. They shouldn't be a part of this world."

"But…"

"All those rumors about the killings. People think that he did it." She said concerned.

"The people who say that are all muggle lovers. And they're only four killings. No one knows who did it." He said eagerly.

"I don't know…it doesn't sound right." Narcissa said unsurely.

"Bella is one of them. And so are Rodolfo and his brother."

"Bella is one of them?" The young woman asked worried.

"Yes. Is it something wrong?" He asked quickly.

"Oh, Lucius. You don't know her like I do. She's not like me. She's vicious, she likes to torture creatures and kill. Her husband is no better." Her voice was trembling now.

"I'm sure it's not true." Lucius said.

"But it is my darling. I saw them with my own eyes. I saw them torturing one of their house-elves just because he put too much salt in the food." She was very pale.

"The house elf deserved it. He made a mistake and had to pay for it." He tried to assure her but he started to doubt his decision although the memory of the morning made him decide that he had done well.

"My love, you should join him."

"J-join him?" She asked trembling.

"You should see him. He is so powerful. Much more powerful than that muggle lover, Dumbledore. He can do so many things that no other wizards can. He's Slytherin's heir." His voice was full of passion.

"How do you know that?" She asked amazed.

"Because he talked to snakes right in front of me and made them do all sorts of things that snakes don't normally do." He said admiringly. "Please, you must join him, my love."

The woman looked at him like she was in pain. It was difficult for her to make this decision. She didn't agree with him but she had sworn to always be there for him.

"All right dear. I will join him." She said slowly. _I do this for you for my heart speaks differently. I hope we won't regret this decision._

A.N. I know that it is very fluffy and out of character. The reasons is that I want to show how in my opinion, they became bad. I like to think that at the beginning they were a normal young couple taught to hate muggles. The story begins a few years before Voldemort's downfall, when young Death Eaters joined him without knowing what he really did.


End file.
